


Assist

by irislim



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Bro Code, Cousins, F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irislim/pseuds/irislim
Summary: When Colonel Fitzwilliam laments that his lack of wealth is keeping him from marrying his true love, Darcy agrees to support him - until he realizes whom exactly Richard has in mind.





	Assist

The rim of Darcy's glass glided against his lower lip, the scotch barely brushing against his parched skin. He took an occasional sip every now and then, his mind and heart too chaotic to handle much more. His eyes gazed unseeingly at the flickering fire. Its dancing flames hypnotized, calmed, and agitated him all at once.

With every call, the party at his aunt's parsonage drove him deeper into his internal conflict.  _She_  was fascinating – bewitching, even. She never attached herself overtly onto his attentions; yet, still, she provoked him with every look, every word, and every smile. He'd braved the hordes of the marriage mart for years.

Who knew he, at nearly thirty years of age, would be so stricken now?

"Darcy, cousin, you must help me!" Richard burst into the room and dropped on to the nearest chair with dramatic flair.

Darcy looked askance at his lifelong friend, slightly annoyed yet rather grateful for the interruption.

"What ails England's finest soldier?" He poured his cousin a glass of his own.

"Drinking so much at this hour, Darce? You must truly hate our aunt." Richard chuckled, though he welcomed the glass anyhow.

Darcy nearly, only nearly, smiled.

"The great Lady de Bourgh is not for the faint of heart."

"I shall toast to that." Richard raised his glass.

For a few moments, the men sipped in peace.

"Much as I enjoy the countryside," Richard mused, sinking further into his chair, "I must admit its dangers are no fewer than those of the battlefield."

"And so you seek the aid of a country gentleman?"

"I seek the help of  _any_ man available here." Richard sighed, betraying a hint of unrest that his cheery self seldom carried. "That toad of a parson barely qualifies for sensible conversation."

Darcy chuckled lowly. "I cannot agree more."

"If life were but filled with sensible men and beautiful ladies – heaven would already be on earth."

"I doubt having His kingdom come relates itself in such terms, Richard."

His cousin grinned. It was no surprise that the ladies found the soldier, however average in appearance, an appealing companion with his easy charm and humor.

"I suppose our aunt's constant allusions have made you pious as well."

"Each man's faith is his own matter," Darcy replied.

"Ah, yes – I agree. And, yet, how often I wish that one's life and marriage could remain as private as well!"

Darcy took a knowing sip of his drink. The liquid rolled in his glass as he swayed it in his hand.

"Are you struggling with the fleeting feelings of yet another lady?"

His cousin  _was_ wont to make and break many hearts – sometimes, his own.

Richard grinned – grimaced, truly. "I suppose you've always seen me through."

"Would she not have you?"

"I have every belief she would welcome my attentions."

"And yet you haven't offered them."

"I am – quite unfortunately, in no position to do so."

"She is French?"

Richard laughed. "Hardly."

"Is she married?"

"No, not this one."

"What is it then? Is she a nobleman's natural child?"

Richard groaned. The soldier slipped his glass upon the table – and bowed his head in his hands.

He looked up a minute later. "She is poor, Darce, and wholly unconnected to everyone and everything that matters."

A subtle sliver of sympathy wound its thread around Darcy's heart.

"And yet you find her attractive – more so than her peers."

"Indubitably so."

"She is very pretty?"

"Charming, yes."

"She encourages your attentions?"

"She is friendly – very."

Darcy nodded, feeling for his cousin like he'd never felt before.

"Oh, help me, Darce! Take me to town and throw every young widow you know in my arms. I shall forget this woman."

Darcy did not know to smile or scoff at his cousin's dramatics.

"You like her very much then," he both asked and concluded.

"She is engaging to the utmost. Had I but your fortune and standing, I would be at her door, begging her father for her hand this instant."

It was strange to hear his own stringent life conditions exalted in his cousin's words.

"You deserve happiness," said Darcy, feeling almost wistful, another sip later.

"I would certainly hope so."

"And you believe this lady to be the key to your happiness?"

"She is most certainly equipped to bring joy to whomever she marries."

"Yet you fear for your future?"

"And for the family's expectations." Richard sighed. It pained Darcy to see his friend so grieved.

They drank in silence, for another half hour.

"You seek my help," said Darcy, benevolence for his cousin's plight taking root in his heart. "I offer it freely. If you wish to marry this lady, I shall have a property and my full support set apart for you."

"Truly, Darce?" Richard's face lit up, as if in discovery of great wealth.

"I am the only male in my family, and I doubt I would truly need all of my assets all at once."

"Darce, you are stupendous."

"I cannot guarantee a good allowance. For that – you must earn it yourself."

"I have no need of money if I have her."

Darcy smiled slightly at Richard's confession. The man was nearly as silly as Bingley, at times.

"And, pray, who is this most enchanting lady you seek to marry?"

"You have seen her all these days. Have I not worn my heart upon my sleeve?"

"All these days?"

"Why, we converse and laugh nearly every evening! Well, every evening, that is – that they come for dinner. One could hardly expect our aunt to let us dine at the parsonage!"

And, in a few short sentences – Richard destroyed whatever benevolence he'd managed to earn in his cousin's heart.

A storm brewed in Darcy's chest.

"You wish to court Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

"Why, yes – has it not been clear how well I like her?"

"She – she does not fancy you, Richard."

"I have not given her leave to do so! One could hardly fault a gentleman's daughter for guarding her heart when a man has made no attempt to claim it."

Darcy clenched his fists, a dozen different sentiments warring for his mind.

"Her dowry is non-existent, her family ill-mannered – with connections to trade."

"I am aware, as you are." Richard sounded nearly - taken aback. "And all these are further reasons that I need your support so."

"My support – I – I did not know her identity when I pledged it."

Now, it was Richard's turn to frown. "And so you refuse to assist me? Is Miss Bennet truly so objectionable in your eyes?"

Darcy closed  _his_ eyes. His body shuddered with the weight of just how much he had struggled in vain these past months – how dearly he had tried to find her  _objectionable_ , only to conclude her as the most  _desirable_  woman he had ever come to know.

"She is not – objectionable," he nearly squeaked.

Richard sighed, rather deeply. "You worried me there, Cousin."

"I worry myself, at times."

"But if you dislike such an alliance so – I suppose I could be convinced to look elsewhere. There is no formal agreement of any sort between us."

"Good."

"But, for true love, you would support me when the time would come?"

Darcy blinked, his demons and angels swirling before his eyes in a dangerous dance.

"I suppose, having heard all you professed, I shall  _always_ have to stand by the side of  _true love_."

Richard sighed, waited, and then smiled again – attacking his glass with newfound vigor. It was almost as if the thought of losing, gaining, and then forgetting Miss Elizabeth had not affected the man at all.

"Excuse me, Cousin," it was Darcy's turn to leave his drink and rise, "I believe I have my respects to pay at the parsonage."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! It was actually one of the most fun ones to write despite Elizabeth not having appeared throughout. I feel a little bad for Richard, but true love is true love :)
> 
> I would also like to take this time to say thank you to everyone who has been nothing but supportive at this website. Despite having received a lot of support here, "Armed Robbery" has somehow been on the receiving end of some very harsh reviews in the Kindle Store, with some people even calling it "unreadable." It's very discouraging to hear that kind of feedback over something I've worked really hard over, and I am just super thankful for the support system you all have built for me here. Thank you to everyone who takes time to read my works. Thank you to everyone who leaves a kind word.
> 
> You mean a lot to me!


End file.
